


Where Contraband comes in handy

by Peruse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, G1, Guess who's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight outta G1: While Prime goes off to save Elita from Shockwave on Cybertron, a few unlucky officers have to deal with the aftermath: review and reports. They would never had guessed what they had to review though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Contraband comes in handy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. I don't remember writing this, but I can only assume I was watching G1 drunk and decided this was a good idea; especially since it is so introspective. I'm sure it was a good learning experience. To fully understand the context for this fic, you need to watch the G1 episode hereon youtube: watch?v=9NXotBKAj3w

“Wow, never would’a guessed Prime’d be so blasé about inferfacin.’”

 “I…have to agree, I would never guess that Prime would be so” the mech paused for a moment, no doubt trying to come up with a word to be as least offensive as possible to their leader, commander, and even friend. “brazen.”

 “Well, he has, well had, been away from his bonded for roughly about 15 deci-vorns; and that was before our stasis on Earth.”

 The group went silent again as they watched Elita-1 arch up with a silent scream.

“Even so, it is still” the voice stopped in mid-sentence as Prime -PRIME- let out a groan as steam hissed from the cables connecting his and Elita’s chassis’.

 The officers registeded the urge to look away once again; if they did, protocol would make them watch it again. And no one wanted that; no one wanted to watch it now.

“Odd”

 “Un-nerving”

 “Harrowin'.”

 The third response got confused looks from the other two mechs.

 “What? I mean, this‘s Prime and his bondmate. Even if we gotta watch this, I still feel wrong doin’ it.”

 “I concur.”

They all knew the reason why they had to watch the footage. Prime went out by himself to Cybertron to rescue Elita-one, head femme of the Cybertronian Operations Division, without informing anyone. This infraction would normally be enough for all officers, of whatever mech’s position was, to find the available footage and find an acceptable punishment for the offender. But this was Prime. Logically, there should be no reason that justified him leaving the base, let alone Earth, without even informing one of his officers-or really anyone. Therefore, they needed to find out why Optimus would do such a thing, if it was by force or not, and if there was any alert-issue they needed to be aware of. No one had expected _that_  to happen though.

No more was as said the trio watched the camera shake and frizzle with the heat that the Prime and his mate put off. After a moment of rest, the bots watched awkwardly as Prime exchanged a loving look with his partner. Helping Elita-1 up, the Prime finally looked at Alpha Trion, who had busied himself with something on the opposite side of the room, and said something that the bots in security room couldn’t hear. With a respectful nod, the Prime and Elita-1 transformed and raced out of the room. Alpha Trion just stared at the departing bots and the screen went blank.

“We have reports from Powerglide, Ironhide and Inferno as to what happened after that footage. The Decepticons were defeated with no major casualties on either side. It seems that the mission was a ploy by Starscream to get Optimus Prime to come to Elita’s aid on Cybertron.”

 “and it worked”

 “Yes” The tone had an annoyed tint to it. “it did. Luckily, Prime was not hurt and there were no major negative repercussions from this event.”

 “So, whatcha sayin’ is that we’re all nice n’ happy, that there was no recordin’ and we didn’t see nothin'.”

There was silence for a nano-klick.

 “Yes.”

“Great, now if you don’t mind meh. I’mma gonna go grab some Energon and pretend that I didn’t see half of the slag I just saw.”

“…Mind if I join you?”

“Perhaps I as well?”

 “Wouldn’t have it any other way, my mechs. Now let’s go get some ‘forgetmenot’ and get outta this glitchin’ room.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Forgetmenot' is a terrible bootleg, moonshine highgrade that tastes just amazing but is worse than hell and does exactly what is advertises.


End file.
